


Insanity is cool these days

by TamaQueen



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Drunk Texting, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Embarrassed Bakugou Katsuki, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Lesbian Ashido Mina, M/M, Multi, Online Dating, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robots, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Single Parents, Smut, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaQueen/pseuds/TamaQueen
Summary: Everyone has a crush on (Y/n).These lil stories tell you what happen cuz of those crushes
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Monoma Neito/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader, William T. Spears/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. No ones gonna fall for that (Kaminari Denki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaminari set up a dating account with his face, hes a prohero, no one's gonna believe that.

You scrolled through the dating apps, seeing nothing really catch your eyes. You've tried them all before, the guys were boring, no one could keep up with you and you were losing hope.

"Fuck it." You mumbled, clicking on Tinder's download button. "Someone's gonna suffer." 

You set your phone down on your nightstand and picked out a dress to wear. Black and white was your go to, it was a turtleneck, sleeveless dress that went just above your knees. "Alright, time for a girls night out." You said, pulling your hair back so you could start your routine.

You heard a sing so you clicked on your screen to see a happy little T. It felt like it was mocking you. You tap on it, slightly annoyed now, and began setting up your account. 'Name?'

'(Y/n) (L/n).'

'Your age?'

'22.'

'A profile picture?'

You snap a picture of your face masked covered face with your hand tucked under your chin.

'Bio?'

'Bet you can't keep up with me.'

You drop your phone and continue getting ready.

~~~

You felt your head pounding loudly and the bright light streaming through your window wasn't helping either. You groaned and tried to swat at the light but it did nothing. Turning over, you grabbed your phone and glanced at your Tinder account.

30 messages.

You scrolled through most of the messages, seeing stuff like 'I bet I could take you' and 'let's see if you can keep up with me', but one particularly one caught your eye.

Kaminari Denki... Chargebolt! That's a hero, on a dating site... no way, he must be a catfish.

You read through the messages.

Yo, so I'm pretty sure your bio is just begging for me to slide in

Oh really, I thought I was pretty good at playing hard to get

So, not gonna tell me to back off?

Oh yeah your whole profile  
No ones gonna fall for that

So does that mean you're not gunna date me

Lmao you're not even in the friendzone yet

Well I'd rather be a lil farther than that

Brother zone???

Lil farther

Gay best friend in a cheerleader movie zone?

Damn I was thinking more, friends with romantic benefits

Oh I think I got it you wanna date me

Shit I think I do

Well I mean how do I know you're not a creepy old man posing to be a hot superhero

So you think I'm hot~

Well you're not unattractive

Just admit it, I'm hot

👀

You wanna picture or a picture

Was that a sexual innuendo?

If you want it to be

Lmao dont need wrinkly balls on my screen good sir

You're really hung up on the whole creepy old man catfish thing

Nah I'm just being cautious

Then how about we meet up and I'll prove it to you

Are you supposed to meet up with people this early

Most definitely

Man I've been doing it all wrong!

Ik now let's meet up sometime this week

Mmhmm let's talk later I have to go drink a round of shots

Ooh have fun 😙

Of course

  
You sighed, it seemed like a pretty tame conversation. It was pretty normal except for, you were in clothes you've never seen before, in someone's house you've never seen before. You flipped the blanket over to show off your completely bare legs. You didn't have pants...

Did you have a one night stand?

Shit...

You slid out of bed and began reading through the texts.

  
Hey are you busy?

No what's up

Can you come lifk me up

Why are you okay

Yeah I'm juts a liffle drunk anf I was wonferjnv if you cohkx pick mr ip?

Yeah just stay where you're at, send me your address

What if you're a vreepu old man

Do you want me to come pick you up

Yeah I'm at taht cafe by the sake restaurant

Alright stay inside I'll pick you up, dont go in the car with them unless they say doofenschmirtz

Doofenschmirtz?

Yup I'm coming, get some water kay?

Kay

  
You groaned and rubbed your face as the whole night came rushing back to you.

You bought a bottle of water and a bar of chocolate. Your head felt weird and you couldn't focus on a certain spot so you tried to bance but ended up falling back in a seat. You were almost half asleep when you heard people shouting and whispering.

"Is that Chargebolt?"

"Take a picture of him."

"What is he doing here?"

You heard the whispers stop so you forced your eyes to peel open.

"Doofenschmirtz." You heard a whisper and you looked over to see the blonde boy, Chargebolt himself, looking at you. "My hero." You said, latching onto his neck and wrapping your legs around his body as he carried you out. 

"Look at you, trusting a stranger~" He said, rubbing your back as he set you down in your car. He buckled you in but you stopped him, "You're really pretty."

He chuckled before walking around and sliding in the driver's seat.

You spent the entire car ride opening and closing the window while rambling about the stars. You didn't notice his adoring glances at you while you spoke about aliens. You didn't think much of wrapping your hand in his before opening the roof.

"Denki, can I borrow a shirt?" You asked.

He nodded and went back to his room to grab a T-shirt but when he came back, you had already begun undressing. "Woah!" He ran up to you, handing you the shirt before turning away. 

"I'm all dressed! Let's go to bed!" You grab Kaminari's hand before throwing him onto the bed. He was wide eyed and blushy as he watched you plop down next to him. "Thank you so much!" You hugged his torso and shoved your face in his chest. 

"I'm not complaining about this but I feel like you might hate me in the morning if I wake up with my arms wrapped around you." He looked down into your tired eyes but didn't interrupt when you cupped his face and leaned in to him. "What's up?"

You pressed your lips into his and he he pulled your hips to his own. "Kiss me more." You let your hands wander up to his head of hair. For a second, you separated before diving back in and rocking your pelvis up and down against his slight hard on. He groaned and slipped his tongue in your mouth and tasted the bitter alcohol and he was suddenly brought back to his senses.

He pushes you away and you watch him with half-lidded eyes. You tucked yourself into his chest and looped your arms around him. "You kept up with me." You whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

"Shit!" You scolded yourself and slowly fell to the ground while rubbing your temples. If you moved quietly enough, you could slip by him in the kitchen. Or maybe he was at work and you'd be fine to just-

"Well good morning."

You turned towards the lean man leaning against the doorframe. "Oh shit he's hot." 

Kaminari grinned even wider.

"Fuck, I meant you're attractive but like..." You trailed off before shoving your head in your hands. "Okay. Let's restart. Hi, I'm (Y/n), you're the guy I just met on Tinder and now I'm in your house-"

Kaminari broke out laughing while you continuously grew more red-faced. "Trust me, anything you wanted to tell me. You told me last night." You groaned at his statement, what did you say?

"Do you not remember our late night talk after you kissed me?" He teased and you collapsed, head in your knees, completely disregarding your lack of pants.

"Please tell me I didn't sleep with you a day after I met you." You whispered and he realized you were crying. 

"Oh my gosh, no, no you didn't. It was just a kiss and we went to bed." He comforted, rubbing your back before sitting down next to you. You sobbed and looked up, embarrassed at your breakdown. "Sorry, just have some bad one night stand memories."

You wipe your eyes and chuckle dryly. "Hey don't apologize," He whispered in your ear and rocked with you kindly.

"You alright?" He asked, wiping a stray tear from your cheek.

"Yeah, thanks for listening Denki, you're in an angel." You grin, leaning into his hand. "Sorry we had to meet this way."

"Yeah, it was awesome keeping up with you, would you mind... going on a date with me?" Kaminari said, now seeming slightly nervous.

"Of course! Can't abandon you when you're the only one good enough to keep up with me." You smile and hug him tightly.

Seems both of you found a pretty good match.


	2. Dadchi to the rescue (Daichi Sawamura x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's a sucker for someone who's good with kids.

You tried to focus on holding Nene close to your chest but your two boys were focused on running towards the store.

"Teru, JJ, come here!" You urged, balancing your slipping bag on your shoulder as your baby started sobbing uncontrollably into your chest. "Shh, shh, its alright my love. My gorgeous, gorgeous girl." 

Your attempts soothed her as she fell quiet on your shoulder but your head was filled by another noise.

"Do you know what edition these are? Where's your mother during all of this?" A womans shrill voice filled your ears and you groaned as you quickly walked over to where your two sons stood with their heads hung.

Daichi had just finished his shift for the day and was ready to home to his dog and relax. He had promised himself not to get into trouble and call another cop onto the scene but when he saw your face he couldn't help himself.

"I'm sorry ma'am, is everything okay here?" He said, politely stopping her yelling. 

"None of your fucking business!" She yelled, before continuing to point at a pair comic books. Daichi suddenly felt annoyed at this women's attitude. "Actually, ma'am," He pulled out his badge, "It is. Now, mind telling me what's going on?"

The women's tone took a complete 180 she apologized with a sweet honey voice. She clung to his muscular bicep and ran her fingers through the tips of her hair. He had to admit this woman was attractive but her attitude was sickening. "I have a very obvious sign that says no touching, and her son's always touch them and I just snapped this time."

He glanced up at you and noticed you trying to soothe your sobbing baby, while keeping your hyperactive toddler in place. "Ma'am, how old your kids?"

"I still feel like that's no exc-" The woman tries to say.

"Quiet please." Daichi stopped her and removed his arm from in between her D-cup obviously fake boobs. "Ma'am?" He asked once again.

"Please, call me (Y/n)."

He smiled at your name and nodded, signaling for you to continue. "Well, Nene is 1. JJ just turned 5 and Teru is 3." Daichi watched you hold your kids fondly and turned back to the women. "How much are those comic books?" He asked pulling out his wallet.

"20- no 30 dollars a, a piece." She said and Daichi looked at her skeptically. "You're getting 40 for the comics they touched, and get a warning for disrupting a public area." 

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

It was a quiet walk home, he held your kids hands as you soothed your baby. "Thank you so much. Honestly, I don't what I would've done, kind of running low yknow." You laughed humorlessly before noticing that you already made it to your door.

"Oh, well, um, thank you, I do wish there was some way to repay you." You tapped your forehead and as he handed your boys their books. Unlocking the door, they both rushed inside so you, your sleeping baby and one of the hottest guys who'd ever talked to you were outside alone. 

"Well there is." Daichi smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "If you'd allow me, I'd love to take you on a date tomorrow night."

Your breath stops, holding Nene tightly before nodding excitedly. He grins even wider before handing you a card with his work number on it and writing his personal number on the back. "Umm, well call me or text me or whatever you want. We can chat or, I mean, we can work out the details. What time, place?"

You were getting excited until reality struck and you were hit with disappointment. "I don't really have the money to hire a babysitter right now... my next paycheck comes in on Thursday so we can try that."

He deflated slightly but got excited once again. "Sugawara, he runs a daycare down the street from my house. I can pay, he can take care of them here, and then I'll take you to dinner!"

You blush at his chivalry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

You glance up at him and chuckled, "Uh yeah, it's just, my children's father, he was a very different kind of man." You rubbed at the scars on your stomach and smiled up at him sadly. He felt his stomach lurch at the thought of that happening to you.

"I would love to go to dinner with you. I'll text you!" You tucked a stray hair behind your ear and stared into his eyes. He couldn't look away, Sawamura was entranced by you. Your faces were inching slowly closer, lips only breaths away. Your lips were just there when your baby started crying and you both jumped away.

"Haha, well um, text me!" He said, moving away from you and began walking down the stairs.

You walked inside, still starstruck before looking down at Nene. "Great timing."

It was later that night, tucked in you bed, with your kids asleep in the room next to yours while Nene slept soundly in the cradle close to your bed. You had been thinking about Daichi. Everything about him was perfect. He was tall and muscular and he had an amazing smell that made you feel hot and bothered. You stopped yourself, you would not do this here. 

Picking up your phone, you texted Daichi and he responded immediately.

You had set your time, your place, and he was picking you up and dropping Sugawara off to watch your kids. At 3 he'd pick you up and walk you through the park, then you'd go to dinner, the movies, and he'd return you home.

You fell in a content sleep that night, happy to know what was coming the next day.

"Mommy!" You heard your toddler JJ yell from the kitchen.

You shot up and ran out of your room to see your boys covered in tape and markers. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Your birthday card!" JJ pulled up a card decorated with hearts and stickers. And when you opened it up you saw the stickers in the back of their comic book were plastered all over the bright blue paper. "Oh, thank you boys!" You nearly cried before pulling them both into your arms. 

They giggled when they heard Nene screech from the other room. You hung up the card and began your day with your children. 

"Teru, put your leg in the leg hole." You said, pulling Nene's skirt up. "No, remember the small hole is where your head goes."

JJ was mostly dressed, with the exception of backwards pants. After helping him and the rest of your kids, you began your chores and planned your outfit. 

Maybe your sleek black one, no, that was too party time. Jeans and a shoulderless shirts, no, too casual. You pulled out a flowy flower dress and sandals and nodded. This was the one. Your children, excluding Nene who was watching your mental breakdown from her crib, filed in as you slipped on your dress and sandals. "What do you think?" You asked, twirling as your skirt fluttered up. Your boys clapped enthusiastically as you giggled.

You had two hours until three so you began on your hair. Loose curls that frame your face and glossy lipstick. Of course, halfway through, you realized you had not shaved your trimmed in forever. You sat down and began on your legs and suddenly you were stuck at a crossroads. Do you trim? It's not like you're planning on seducing him. But... No, you don't sleep on the first date. You ended up trimming.

It was time, a sudden knock on your door, sprung you up and you were standing at the door. Stopping the fluttering of your dress, you opened the door.

"Hello, Miss." He whispered, in awe of how gorgeous you looked. Your gorgeous legs, your luscious curves, your soft looking skin. He handed you a rose and you took it, putting a hair behind your ear and giggling.

Sugawara, all blushy at your blush, moved past you and offered his hand.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi." You shook his hand and he grinned at you. "Quite the looker, yknow if he doesn't work out." He winks at you and you giggle as Daichi glares. "I'm kidding," He winks again.

You laugh, introducing your children. "Nene, JJ, and Teru." Your children all look up at him and Nene starts crying. You go to pick her up but Sugawara beats you to the punch. "Hello, Ne~ne. Aren't you a lil angel~?"

She starts giggling and moving up and down excitedly. You smile, kissing each of your baby's foreheads. "Mommy will be back after her date with the nice man." JJ kisses your cheek and hugs you tightly, "Happy Birthday Mommy!" 

You freeze up. "Oh, yeah, birthday..." You give him a squeeze back as the two men watch suspiciously.

"Bye!" You wave as you walk away with Daichi's arm in your own with a rose in your other hand.

"So, you're birthday?"

"Oh, yeah, that's... I forgot about it." You rubbed the back of your neck, awkwardly and cursed yourself at your tell.

"You looked a little weary back there."

"Well..." Your voice trailed off and he noticed your discomfort.

"You don't have to tell me if you dont want to." 

"Maybe on another date."

"Oh so am I already guaranteed another date?" He teased, glancing down at your suddenly red face.

"Woah, slow down now!" You shoved him playfully.

"Haha, I don't know, I'm pretty sure that was a no takesy backsy guarantee."

You laughed as he swept you away to the park.

Your whole life had been a back and forth of abusive people. Your father, your brother, your husband, even people you didn't even know the name of. When your kids came around, you couldn't let them experience that same thing. So you packed up your stuff one day, and left with your boys and a baby still cooking in your stomach. You wish you'd have someone to hold your hand when you gave birth to that baby, you wish you had someone besides the doctor to tell you your baby was beautiful.

But now you met Daichi.

He was everything you ever wanted. Drop dead gorgeous, respectful, stable, and with a better paying job then the three you tried to balance.

"Oh, Daichi, what is it?" You asked as he stopped in front of a tree and pulled out a knife. He turned back and smiled before walking up to the tree.

"A little luck!" He carved your initials with his own before carving a heart around it. "I'm hoping you fall for me the same way I'm falling for you." He stood in front of you and softly touched your cheek. 

Swallowing as he pulled away, you watched him check his phone. 

"Hey dinner reservations are ready, our night awaits m'lady." He offers a hand and you giggle before taking it. "Why, thank you, what a gentleman?"

He holds your hand in his own so delicately like if he grips to hard he'll break it but any looser and he'll drop it. He gives you a breathtaking smile before leading you into the restaurant.

~~~

"No, so you made it all the way there and then what?" You laughed as you sipped your wine.

"Well, we were going strong but me and Tanaka went for the same ball." He ate a bit of steak before continuing. "He ended up knocking out one of my teeth."

You gave a bewildered look, "No way!"

He nodded before putting his hands up in surrender. "You wanna know what, I'll show you." 

He pulled back his lip to show a row of straight white teeth accept for the one second to the back. "Oh my gosh, its missing!" You leaned close and touched his cheek to get a better look. He let go of his lip and watched your face. You were... absolutely gorgeous. The table seemed ever so small as your noses were almost touching. "You're really handsome." You whispered.

His lips brushed past yours but you pulled away. "Sorry, I just..." You try to explain but he stops you and kisses your forehead. "I'm not going to rush this."

You smiled shakily and nodded. "Such a gentleman."

"Such a pretty lady." He mumbled back.

You continued to happily eat and you enjoyed spending time with Daichi. You talked about his volleyball team and about your kids. It was a full, enjoyable afternoon until reality hit in a cruel way.

You had your arm in Daichi's as you walked towards the movie theater. "What movie do you want to watch?" You asked, fiddling with a strand of hair.

"How about-"

"Daichi?" You turned towards a tall, lean girl with short brown hair. Daichi's eyes widened slightly, "Michimiya?"

You suddenly felt a wave of self consciousness fill you. She was so pretty. 

"Oh, um hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hi, Daichi! I missed you, how have you been? Who's she?" Michimiya gave a sour look.

"I'm, well, I'm (Y/n)." You said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "And you are?"

"Michimiya, how are you, Daichi?" She asked, sweetly.

Your eyes drifted towards her not so covered boobs. You looked down and sighed before realizing the right thing to do. "You guys talk and I'll wait over there." Daichi grabbed your arm and kept you there while staring at Michimiya.

"We'll be leaving for our date now." He said, alaking away with you close to his side.

It was awkward and the question hung in the air. Deep down, you wanted to know but you refused to ask. "She was my ex." Daichi broke the silence. "I always thought of her as a sister and when she asked me out, I made a mistake and said yes in fear of ruining our friendship. I ended our relationship and it didn't end well. She started to try and sleep with people on the volleyball team to get me jealous."

Your eyes widened slightly.

"Shes not normally like that, she wasn't in her right mind.. it just got out of hand." He turned, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

You nodded. 

"Let's go do something else." Daichi suggested, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards a vintage wine shop. "Stay here."

You stood obediently as he walked in, about 5 minutes went by and he came out with two wine glasses and two bottles of wine. "Follow me!" He started towards a ladder on the side of one of the buildings. He pulled it on his shoulder and climbed up the ladder. You chuckled and followed him up before seeing two beach chairs and fairy lights.

"Oh, how pretty." You smiled, gently touching the light before sitting down. "Now can I know why I've been brought here?" 

He grinned and pulled out a bottle before pouring two glasses. "Mademoiselle, your wine." He handed you the glass and you giggled, plopping down next to him.

He tilted his glass towards yours and he clinked them, "To crazy exes."

"To crazy exes." You laughed, he had no idea how true that was.

"So, now that I know for sure, you're trying to get information out of me, ask me a question." You smirked, "I'm loosening up."

He gave a throaty chuckle. "Okay, why does a lovely lady, like yourself, not want to celebrate her birthday?" He took a sip and his eyes unconsciously went to your lips.

"Well, I never got to celebrate it before, the one time I did wasn't very fun. So I just didn't celebrate it." You swirled the liquid around in the glass, "How about you, what led to you being a cop?"

"Well, honestly, it seemed like a nice position to help people. I wanted that." He gave an awkward smile before turning towards you. "Your favorite show, like, you could repeatedly watch without getting annoyed?"

You gasp, putting a hand over your heart dramatically. "Asking such a cruelly unfair question... I guess it have to be... oh I just don't know. I have a question though, where exactly is this place and how am I gonna get down once I ingest all of this?" You gestured toward your glass of wine. 

He laughed, "Well, lucky for you, I thought of that, this is the roof my apartment, and that thing over there is an elevator." 

You push him playfully and move towards your glass to snag another swallow full.

Daichi was perfect. You felt safe around him and the more you drank, glass after glass, the more you wished to hold him. The more your thoughts drifted to dirtier things.

"We're already out!?" You gasped and searched through the bag before giggling drunkenly. He watched you with amused eyes and took your chin in his hand.

"What's my name?"

"Daichi?"

"Mmm, say it again."

"Daichi."

"You say my name so beautifully, what else can your rosy lips do?" He whispered, lips practically on yours. 

You pressed your lips to his and felt millions of fireworks go off in your body. Gripping his shirt, you leaned over your armchair to kiss him more. Hands running through his hair and tongue fighting with his aggressively. You tasted the wine, the sweet flavor and the bitter aftertaste. You wrapped your arms around his neck and clambered into his seat, paying no mind to the chair turning over beside you.

He pressed his hips up against yours and you groaned into his mouth. "Daichi..." Your voice is breathy but he hears it. Sawamura grips your hips and pulls you down onto his lap. "Grind your cute little ass on my lap baby~"

You pressed hot open mouth kisses to his neck while rocking your groin against his growing erection. "Daichi, Daichi, Daichi!" You coated his neck in your saliva and in any other situation he would be disgusted but the wine and your intoxicating scent was driving him insane. 

"Baby." He said, stopping your hips.

You looked up at him obediently.

"I want you to use my cock." He stared at you and unbuttoned his pants to somewhat let loose a bulge that made your mouth water. You nodded and bent down to pull down his boxers. "Nuh-uh, pleasure yourself first baby girl, then you can serve me."

Your breath stutters and you clung to his chest as you lowered yourself on his bulge, with only thing layers of clothes to separate you. You may be drunk, but you had half a mind not to go all the way. At least, not tonight. Feeling your hold being prodded at let an extremely high pitched moan leave your lips. 

"M-more." You gripped his forearms and put them on your hips. "Fuck!" Your hips moved rhythmically onto his but it wasn't enough for either of you. He pushed you down onto his hips with bruising force and you met each others strokes with fervor. 

Your orgasm rushed at you. "Wanna cu, cum!!" You almost screamed as he but at your neck and left marks that were sure to bruise. "Cum, baby girl." He watched, entranced by your face as you came through your panties.

Heavy pants the air as you drooped and you looked down to see his untended to dick standing upright at attention. Sliding farther down to where you were on your knees, you pulled his boxers down to be hit on the cheek by his bouncing cock. "Mmm, your really big Daichi..." You mumbled and gave the tip a kitten lick. 

"Fuck, yeah, baby girl." He pushed his hips up and fixed a stray hair. You used your hand to play with the weighty sack before licking a stripe from the base to the slit. "What, what do you want me do?" You glanced into his lust-filled eyes. 

"Follow my instructions. Can you do that baby girl." He asked, looking down at you. You nodded and blushed in embarrassment when he gripped his dick and played with your lip. "Open your mouth."

You opened your mouth allowed him to press his tip past your teeth. "Agh, good girl, play with it, with your tongue baby." You poke at the sides before moving your tongue up and down his slit. "Now hollow your cheeks and suck."

You make an unidentifiable noise before making a swallowing motion. His dick filled your mouth and your throat felt full as Daichi leaned his head back and groaned loudly. "Ah, you're pretty skilled at this babe~"

He feels an orgasm approach and when he looks down, he almost nuts on the spot. You have tears bunching up at the corner of your eyes and precum and drool dribbling out the side of your mouth. "Damn." He manages of get out before thrusting his hips in and cumming straight down your throat.

You pull back, a trail of saliva still connecting you as you pass out on his thighs. "Good job, I'm so proud." He praised and pulled into his arms. 

He held you bridal style and carried you to the elevator, paying no mind to the glasses he stepped over.

He got you to his room with little weird looks so he counted it as a success when he got you back to his room and tucked you into his bed. He had slightly come back to his senses and in his shame, slept on the couch. 

When he woke up the next morning, he had gotten a bunch of texts from Suga and smelled food coming from the kitchen. He saw you glance up at him and he noticed you were in one of his shirts and an apron. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, Daichi! I shouldn't have come on to you like that, I made you breakfast to make up for it and I can reimburse you for the wine."

Daichi walked towards you silently and hugged you close to his chest. "Hey, hey, it's alright, I really don't mind. I would be honored if you'd consider dating me, yknow, fulltime."

Your eyes widened before you nodded, "I-I would love to!"

You have 7 new messages from Suga

When are you coming back, I'm sleepy

Are you getting married or what???

The kids are having nightmares, ask her what I should do

They stopped, false alarm.

You better be fucking her or I'll never forgive you

Ya you guys definitely did something

Get some brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of did Michimiya dirty in this one, my bad guys


	3. Seven minutes in hell (Shinsou x reader x Bakugou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone likes you, but Shinsou and Bakugou are out to have you for themselves.
> 
> Too bad you're a clueless idiot.

Kaminari and Kirishima were fed up with being the wingman. Shinsou and Bakugou constantly complaining about this random mystery girl that was perfect. The closest to their description was (Y/n), but Bakugou voiced multiple times that he hated your guts and Shinsou completely cold-shouldered you.

So they were at a loss until Mina decided to a host a party in the common room.

"I'm just saying, why is the groupchat Bakusquad, couldn't it be Serosquad or something?" Hanta complained at Kaminari, rubbing his elbows. "Its not like Bakugou-"

"Just shut up, we gotta get the party set up." Katsuki growled at the duo.

As he was very skilled culinary wise, he was the one working on the snacks and drinks. "Shittyhair I'd you try to put a 'surprise' in my brownies one more time, I swear to-"

You squeaked as a popping hand whipped around and almost smacked you in the head. Your reflexes didn't fail you but you ended up on your butt with a half spilled glass of water. With wide eyes you looked up at Bakugou. "Well hello to you, too, Bakugou."

He gaped down at you before flushing slightly, he turned back around neutrally. "Don't go sneaking up on my shithead." 

You laughed, placing your cup in the sink before trying to wipe off the water with a hand towel. The silence was fragile, a tension you refused to understand, and so you continued to quietly move around the kitchen. You mixed several drinks together into different punch bowls. Juice and gin, beer and eggnog, and a collection of ingredients that will trash everyone just the way Mina wants.

"What the fuck are you putting in the third bowl?" Bakugou eyes your hand as you pulled a multitude of strange ingredients. 

"Whiskey? Kirishima's surprise powder? Raspberries?" He glances at you, "What do you call it?"

"Pure fuel." You say, making sure to top it off with jello. 

Bakugou huffed, covering up a chuckle. "Well if you want to actually help and not be a useless bum, you could help-"

Kaminari butted in, "You could help me with the playlist!" Denki wouldn't pass up the chance to get some one on one time with you and get to know your music taste. 

Bakugou growled before throwing a hot pocket in his direction. He dodges and eyes Katsuki suspiciously before moving away. "I was going to say, you can help me cook some of the snacks."

You nod and grin, elated by the idea of Bakugou not completely hating you. 

An hour of pouring chips into bowls, moving treats and appetizers onto plates, and bickering with the fiery blonde, led you to this. 

"Are you stupid?" He hissed, glaring down at you.

"No, I'm-I'm not I just thought I could use the microwave to make popco-" You tried to explain, unable to realize it was a stupid thing to have to explain. Bakugou realized that he was being an idiot but he was too stubborn to backd own now.

"I didn't ask you to, I'm the one who cook, you're just helping!" He spat, taking a step toward you as you trembled. It was evident to him as your hands were shaking and the bowl shook the popcorn as well. It made him even madder. "What, are you upset? Angry? Upset?"

You swallowed the growing lump in your throat before setting the bowl down. You weren't going to yell, you weren't going to argue, you were going to walk away. You were going to focus on not having a mental breakdown. You felt silly, you were trembling over something as stupid as this.

"I, apologize for being a nuisance to you." You walk out of the room, your hair swishing behind you. 

"Wh-" Bakugou watched with wide eyes before huffing and turning back to the counter. He didn't care that you were walking away from him. He didn't care that you looked like you were on the verge of tears. He didn't care.

He tried to shake off a feeling of guilt weighing on his chest.

"Fuck..." He whispered, leaning down against the counter, feeling his head start to pound. He loves you. Dammit he's literally obsessed with your smile, with awkwardness, with the way you would snore when you fell asleep on the common room couch. 

"Yoo, my man, is (Y/n) alright? Mina was dragging her through the hallway yelling something." Kirishima asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bakugou shot up and pushed past him. He stomped up the stairs and pounded on Mina's door angrily. "Dammit Acidgirl, open the door!"

Mina slyly opened the door and he got a clear shot to to you. Dressed in nothing but fishnet stockings and underwear. Sliding on a skirt. Holy shit.

He blushed and turned away, fuck this.

"Just, tell the shitty girl I wanna talk to her."

She shrugged and closed the door.

Mina turned back towards you and eyed you as you pulled on shirt to cover your black lacy bras. "Mina, should I put on my doc martins or should I borrow your converses?"

Mina slid over to you and wrapped her arms around you before shoving her nose to the crook of you neck. "It's too bad you have a bunch of boys vying for your affection, I don't stand a chance." 

You giggled, twisting a pink curl in your hand. "Love you!" You kissed her cheek playfully and slipped on her co verses before plopping on her bed. She sighed and followed in suit, she knew she was too far in the friend zone but... damn you made it hard.

~~~

You followed a perky Mina down the stairs, feeling a little shy at the sudden pumping music from downstairs. "Wooh, this looks amazing, right?" She clapped excitedly. 

"(Y/n)?" You heard a drowsy voice call out for you. You spun around to see a head of purple hair. "Shinsou!" 

You ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you! Aizawas been taking you away from me for too long!" You wrapped your legs around Shinsou's torso, kissing his cheek, you missed and ended up kissing the corner of his lip.

Giggling, you drop to the floor. "Wow, look at you." Shinsou smirked, grabbing the fishnet and pulling it back so it snapped against your skin.

"That hurt!" You said, playfully shoving him before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the snacks. "Drink with me, Shinsou!" 

You poured both of you a cup and that's when the night started. Constant drinking and grinding. You body was hot against your dancing partner, your back was pressed to his chest, and you moved your ass onto the bump in his pants. Your arms looped around his neck and when the beat in the music changed, you spinner around to look at him. Shinsou gave you a warning smirk as you stuck your tongue out and moved towards the surprise brownies.

Your hand was reached out for it when you felt someone grab your wrist. "You're already drunk, stupid girl, don't add high to that list." Bakugou warned glaring down on you.

You had your tongue peeking out of your mouth so you blew a raspberry at him before reaching for a drink. "How many of those have you had?"

You dipped your cup in, not minding the mess it left on your hand, "A gazillion!" You giggled before gulping down another cup and falling backwards on Bakugou's chest.

He blushed helplessly.

"Catch me if I fall!" You squeal before jumping on the counter.

"Idiot! What're you doing?" Katsuki put his arms out as if you were already falling but you started moving your hips to the beat.

"Wooh, move it babe!" Kaminari shouted as you ran your hands through your hands through your hair and stomped your foot. Kirishima cheered you name and Mina stomped her foot to the beat as well. You had riled up the entire crowd. 

You gave a little bow once the song ended and made eye contact with both Shinsou and Bakugou. 

"Catch me!" You jumped down from the counter and into Shinsou's arms. Bakugou huffed and turned away, you asked for him to catch so why are you jumping to him. He kissed your cheek and set you down gently. 

Kaminari cheered for Hitoshi in his mind as he watched him make a move on what he assumed to be his mystery girl. Kirishima was in an opposite situation, Bakugou was right next to you, his 'secret crush' and he WASNT MAKING A MOVE.

Kirishima glanced at Kaminari, "Bakugou needs to make a move on his crush, got any ideas?"

Kaminari glanced at you and Shinsou, "I gotta help my man too, how about a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven? Spin the bottle version?"

They looked at eachother slyly.

~~~

"Go sit down with the class 1-C, he's the one with the one with the glass controlling quirk." Mina swished her pink hair at them before walking over to you to steal a little more of your time before you got whisked away. She flung herself into your arms and kissed your cheek as you giggled drunkenly. 

"Mina, your eyes are pre~etty!" You booped her nose.

She blushed and sat you down. 

Kirishima and Kaminari sandwiched the poor boy with the glass quirk, trying to convince him to spin in their favor. Bakugou and Shinsou sat together in envy of Mina who had draped herself on you.

Something caught all their ears, the entire party, in conversation, but listening to the words.

"Oh, I love you more than your entire harem does! Everyone likes you, even the explosive tsundere and the purple kuudere and that glass control kid, and even Momo and Tokoyami said they felt something for you... not to mention the blonde brat from class 1-B-" 

You watched with wide eyes at her mix of drunken and high declaration.

Momo gasped, blushing at the early confession as Tokoyami groaned. They knew they shouldn't have said anything to Mina, she talked so much they were surprised it hadn't already come out. But more importantly Kirishima and Kaminari looked at eachother and the glass boy before excepting the challenge.

The awkward silence was broken by you cradling Mina's head and patting her floofy head of hair. "Funny Mina, try telling me that joke again when your hungover."

You could almost feel everyone's sighs of relief as you played it off.

"Hey, you spin first!" Kaminari said, determined to get you in a closet with Shinsou. You give a chuckled before getting tossed a glass bottle. You crawl to the center of the circle and spinning it. 

Kirishima and Kaminari both ordered him to spin it towards the object of their wingman skills. The poor boy was hoping to spin it towards himself so he would be able to at least talk to you but the pressure was too much. "Bakugou!" 

"Shinsou!"

He groaned, moving the glass, letting it spin.

"Is it me!?" Mina got excited for a second before it went past her and landed right in between Hitoshi and Katsuki.

Their faces erupted red and it was nothing compared to the shouting that came from Denki and Eijirou. "It landed on Shinsou!"

"Obviously its Bakugou!"

Denki thought of himself as the ultimate wingman so being in a situation like this, he was getting impatient. "Guys its in between, I'll just spin again." You say, rubbing your eyes suddenly feeling sleepy. 

"No, just go in with both of them." Jirou said, wanting to get back to her room and listen to music before falling asleep.

You give a nod, skipping happily to the closet in the hallway and plopping down criss cross in the floor.

Kirishima and Kaminari followed the two blushy boys. 

"Get in." They huffed, pushing them in. At this point, whoever had you won.

You sat with your back to Shinsou's chest and your chest pressed up against Bakugou's tits. "Your boobs are really nice!" You chirped and Bakugou felt his face beat up. 

"What- what're yo-" Bakugou tried to get in words but got interrupted him just as quick. 

"Wait, I don't like you, you were mean earlier." You shuffle turned towards an amused Hitoshi. He hugged your cute form and rubbed your back fondly while Bakugou felt himself getting riled up.

"What the fuck was that, don't just turn away from me cuz your feeling petty!" He yelled, puffing out his chest and glaring down. 

You snuggled farther into his chest, the noise making your head pound.

"Woah, calm down, explodo!" Shinsou stops him, continuing to rub your back and that doesn't go unnoticed by Bakugou. 

"Don't tell me what to d-"

His eyes go blank and he slumps, Shinsou pushes himself into Bakugou's mind and forces peace throughout his body. You hug him close before turning back around to look at the neutral faced Bakugou.

"He's pretty when he's not scowling." You said, poking his cheek. They were so soft when they weren't pulled back in a snarl. Shinsou chuckles, poking his other cheek, "Which is never."

You snort and poke Shinsou's cheek before shaking Bakugou's shoulders.

"Wake up! I'm not mad at you anymore, come back!" You grip one of his shoulders before shaking him even more.

Shinsou chuckles at your antics before unleashing his mind and allowing him to be stable again. The peace that had spread throughout Katsuki's body was no longer there.

"You think I gave you the permission to control my mind?" He pushed past you and slammed the mind controller into the wall.

"You think I need permission?"

Their yelling was getting to you so you leaned against the wall. You head felt like it was being crushed so you slided down.

"Seven minutes should've," You yawned, "Passed by."

They both looked down at your tired form, then at eachother. Fuck, they'd save fighting for another day. They pulled you in between them to where you were sandwiched inbetween them your head resting on Shinsou and Bakugou with his hands wrapped around your waist. Bakugou and Shinsou kissed your forehead simultaneously. 

You snored softly and alerted them of your sleeping state.

The door was flung open and they both shushed them loudly, they wouldn't wake you. Not when you were sleeping soundly in their arms. Even if they woke up with back aches, they couldn't care less if it meant they get to hold you.

~~~

"Good morning!" You said, sounding chipper that Monday morning. No one had talked to you since that party so when they saw, they're hearts stopped. 

Although, you acted like nothing had happened, waving casually, "Hey Mina, mom just sent me my allowance, wanna go shopping with me today?"

Mina looked at you, had you not remembered her confession, or her exposing everyone else. Momo glanced longingly at the relationship you had with her before Jirou interrupted your conversation. "Hey do you mind if Tokoyami and Yaomomo and me join you?"

You shake your head before excitingly planning the trip to the mall.

"This sounds like so much fun-"

"Let's talk about it more at lunch." Yaoyorozu interrupted, pointing to the annoyed looking teacher at the front of the classroom.

Classes flew by and your poor oblivious self didn't notice the eyes on you as you doodled on your paper.

"Mina, let's invite everyone to join us at lunch today!" You said, holding up a tray of food. She was about to respond when two boys approached you.

"Hey idiot, we need to talk to you." Katsuki mumbled, not feeling his usual confidence.

You spun around, "Okay, about what?" Shinsou rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and gestured toward the door. You nodded, hugging Mina but she gripped your wrist and kissed your cheek. They felt jealousy flare up but it wasn't as bad as when she whisper-yelled.

"Whatever they say to you, I was the original!" 

You giggled, patting her head and turning to walk with them towards the door.

"So what is it?" You asked when you finally got to a secluded area.

"Hey so, about last night..." Shinsou started but stopped as soon as you started giggling.

"I honestly forgot everything, the alcohol was a little too much for me."

"Wait, everything?" Bakugou asked, slightly stunned.

"Well I remember waking up in my bed," You tapped your forehead, trying to remember, "And Mina made a joke about a bunch of people liking me."

They froze up and you noticed.

"Oh, don't worry, I know it was a joke, it seems crazy that people as powerful as who she said would like me!" You fiddled with the tip of your hair and turned on your heel. "Come eat lunch with us, you can come to mall with us too!"

They both chuckled in the back of their mind, what an oblivious cutie.

When you got back, everyone at the table was silent, tension so thick it felt suffocating. "You guys okay?" You asked, adjusting the chopsticks in your hand.

They all nodded before glancing around at eachother, they understand, whoever you chose... they were the winner. 

Shes mine.

That was the fierce thought on everyone's mind.

But today they were okay just being in your lovely presence.


	4. My love (William T. Spears x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've disappointed him but he loves you too much to let you go.

You didn't want to look at William as his hands threaded the wires together. "I didn't mean to Willia- sir." You mumbled and looked away when his dark eyes glared up at you. "Why did you leave? Have I not supplied you with enough things to keep you happy?" 

You looked around at the room, filled with colorful trinkets and old books, a giant window with a comfortable seat and bed filled with more pillows then reasonably needed. Your eyes wandered up to his and you realize that not only had he filled your heart with material things he gave something no one else had.

His love.

You hadn't realized that tears had began falling sullenly down your cheeks. You had only left for a little while, wanting to get out and about even though William had told you not until, at least until you were done healing. You had ended up getting even more

"Don't cry, my love, your tears will cause the wires to malfunction." He scolded you and closed the compartment to your wrist. You nodded and bit your lip, "Are you mad?" You couldn't tell what he was thinking, his eyes were blank. Even as he stood, he said nothing. "Are you hungry, my love?" He moved toward the pastry box and you felt your heart shake.

"Are you mad?" You asked once again.

"I can heat them up and we can have dessert first tonight. If you want, you can sleep in my-" 

"Are you mad!?" You practically begged as your voice broke pathetically. You broke down, sobbing into your hands and felt William stand in front of you.

"I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed." He said and your heart broke, once his love was lost, it was gone forever. "I'm so sorry, William..." You clutched his coat desperately. "You saved me, you saved me, you saved me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Your words seemed to mean almost nothing to the tall reaper and it stung worse than any injury. When he'd found you, you had been drugged and caught in a fight with the man trying to assualt you, you would've lost control of your arms and your right leg, if it wasn't for him. In pity, he used science to replicate feeling and help connect your brains with the nerves in your legs. He allowed you to stay with him, gave you whatever you desired, gave you his love, his everything.

He hadn't even kissed you and yet it seemed to be over.

Over.

It hurt to say.

"William, tell me its not over." You whispered. "Tell me, I won't have to leave you."

William shook his head and leaned down to look at you. "It's not over." His words made you tremble as his lips were only a centimeter away from your own. "Stop me, my love." Your world exploded as soft lips collided with yours. You opened submissively, whimpering as his tongue massaged yours. It was so much better than anything you could've imagined. His mouth glided gently with yours, hands traveling down your arms to your thighs. His gloved hands pulled you up to where your legs wrapped around his waist.

His eyes glanced up and you almost started crying from the pure adoration that circled them. His tongue trailed down to your neck, kissing and nipping your most sensitive spots. He basked in your small mewls that only he could hear. He set you down on the marble counter and gazed at your flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

Your breath hitched when his finger danced on your top button. "William..." You mumbled, suddenly felt self conscious. He watched you blush and stutter, tentatively placing a kiss on your lips. "You're so beautiful. I'm so lucky." Your shoulders shook as he slipped off your shirt to expose your barely covered chest. 

You looked away, embarrassed by your polka dot covered bra. He moved strap off one of your shoulders and kissed down your arm before completely pulling it off. Your perky nipples hardened when his breath hit them. "Mnmm." You bit back a small moan as he cupped your breast and licked the pink buds. "Angh, William, you- you're, yngh-" 

Your tongue fell out of your mouth and your eyes rolled back in your head as one of his hands went down to feel you through your panties.

"Will-iam~" You threw your head back and he began marking up your neck. He wanted everyone to knew that you were his lover. 

Your teary eyes looked down at him as he traced his hand down the curve of your waist. "William, I-" Your words ended with a choked off moan as he pressed a kiss to your covered clit. His tongue pressed against the material making it wetter than it already was. You gripped his neatly combed hair and tried to stop the ever-growing need to cum.

"My love, let's become one tonight."

You nod pathetically, as drool drips from your chin. "Please!"

He backs away and looks at you teasingly before unbuttoning his shirt slowly. You bite your lip and watch, resisting the urge to touch yourself. "William, please!" You opened your legs wide and almost glared at him. He wanted to ravage you, to break you in the most delicious way but when you looked ta him with those eyes. He couldn't bring himself to rush this. For some odd reason, he wanted q savor it. He was a reaper for God's sake yet he couldn't find it in himself to hurt you or make you feel bad. 

He reached a hand in to cup your cheek and kiss you softly. Nothing could ever compare to this. To the way you you whimpered and clung to him. 

You went to make the kiss more heated but he paused and your heart stopped. Were you moving too fast? Was he still mad? He removed his glasses and set them aside before grabbed your neck and diving right back in. You held yourself steady on his surprisingly firm biceps until he moved his hands down to your hips to pull you down onto the floor.

With your breast pressed to the counter and your butt up for him to touch freely, you basically fried your brain with embarrassment. He caressed your sides before gingerly sliding off your skirt and underwear. "My love." He whispered in your ear and you heard a zip as something was pressed against your hole. "Ngh-" You tried to wiggle your hips back but he kept a tight hold. 

He pushed himself into you and tilted his head back and the amazing sensation. You felt amazing, tight and warm, your insides gripped him, milking him. He was finally one with you. He was-

"William, I wanna, I wanna move!" You gasped and he silently followed, starting slowly as lewd moans and skin slapping against skin resonated in the kitchen. "Please!" You blabbered, not even knowing what you were asking for, only knowing that you wanted to cum. 

He felt your walls tighten and sped up, not stopping the groans in his throat. "Shit-" He mumbled and felt his own release rushing at him. He pulled out and the sudden friction had you cumming in seconds. He jerked off his dick until it spurted out pearly whites cum on your ass. You glanced back at him and he almost got hard at the sight. 

"Will-william..." You said and turned to cling to him.

He held you tight, afraid that if he let go, you'd disappear. He picked you up and held you bridal style and carried you to your bedroom. He slowly wiped you off with a rag and grabbed a button up shirt. You gripped his arm whenever he began to move away. "Don't leave me alone, pl-please." Your words stabbed through his heart so he slipped in beside you and held your back close to his chest. 

You turned and gripped his torso with your arms, "Will it change?" He looked down at your glassy eyes and gated the fact that he was the cause of those tears. He didn't respond, he only leaned down and kissed you gently. It was small and vanilla, but it was the only response you needed to sleep soundly that night.


End file.
